Soft contact lenses have become increasingly popular since they were first introduced in the 1970's. Due to progressive reductions in manufacturing costs, soft contact lenses are now an attractive and economical choice for the consuming public. Such lenses may be frequently replaced by the consumers (e.g., on a daily or weekly basis) and do not need to be cleaned or sterilized as often as traditional contact lenses. Of course, the consumer desires to keep a supply of lenses on hand that is commensurate with the frequency with which the lenses are replaced. Therefore, consumer demand for disposable soft contact lenses has led to a need for disposable packages that are easy to use and inexpensive. The packages should be constructed to provide safe storage and shipping for the lenses. It is also desirable that the individual packages be as small as possible, so that they may be easily and unobtrusively stored and carried.
Soft contact lenses are often packaged and stored in a hydrated state, which requires that they be sealed in packages with a storage solution. One widely-used package is the “blister pack”, which, in general, comprises a rigid plastic container having a flat upper surface with a concave-shaped well that contains a single ophthalmic lens with a quantity of solution. The well is covered with a flexible cover that is sealed along the perimeter of the upper surface. The blister packs are boxed for shipping and storage until a lens is needed by a consumer. The consumer then peels back the flexible cover from the blister pack to expose the ophthalmic lens. The consumer then pours the lens out into his or her hand, together with the saline solution, and places the lens on the tip of his or her finger for application to the eye.
A need remains for ophthalmic lens packaging systems that include a solution for storage and shipping of the ophthalmic lenses, but allow the solution to be separated from the lens at the time that the lens is removed from the package.